Lifted By an Angel
by aiyensakura02
Summary: Deep and dark emotions always rock. Amidst all the pain, suffering, darkness, will to live, and all the hated crap in the world of alices. Though life and faith plays its twisted story, THEY WILL ALWAYS BE FOREVER. natsumeXmikan.[UPDATED with IX]
1. Chapter 1: Sleeping Problems

**This is it!!! Yey!!! After being a long time reader and fan of fanfiction especially of Gakuen Alice, I'm now fully an author. Cheers!!! **

**My first fic, "Lifted By an Angel", is a story that formed in my mind sometime ago. It's a story revolving on a love twisted by unfortunate events. A love that is for so long meant to be but forever is never meant to happen. NatsumexMikan.**

**Hope you like it coz I've put my whole self into it. **

**Enjoy!!!**

**-aiyensakura02**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice eventhough Kami-sama knows how much I wanted to.  
**

**CHAPTER I: Sleeping Problems**

'_I wish we could just stay forever like this…' _Mikan muttered bitterly in her thoughts.

Everything was so quite and peaceful. The night was cold but never the less, it felt somewhat exhilarating enough to soothe you in its calmness. Natsume was sleeping perfectly in Mikan's lap under '_THEIR' _legendary sakura tree. Mikan silently adored Natsume's fine features under the glow of the moonlight, her hand endearingly stroking his raven hair. Just like that and everything seemed so perfect.

'_perfect huh…' _She thought again.

She have always like- no loved him. _Natsume Hyuuga_- the most gorgeous pervert in the whole wide world. It took her even years to just realize her feelings. Deep inside, how she wished he felt the same way too. But it seems like all he saw in her was being a _stupid baka idiot, and his dear little girl._

But she have changed. So much.

She wasn't this stupid idiot baka anymore. A special star student at the age of fifteen. Not to mention a beautiful and mesmerizing young lady she had bloomed into. A no star no more. She have almost been into the genius level of the fire starter, almost that is. How could she not be? She have already mastered her three alices, controlling, nullifying and SEC (Stealing, Erasing and Copying). She have even started doing missions a year ago, sometimes even with Natsume. Though, she just can't help but think about how Natsume gets really pissed everytime she goes on missions, _with or without him._

'_The ungrateful jerk.'_ He was the reason for everything she has been. She excelled in her studies because she wanted him to see her as someone smart, not the stupid thing. She became lovely and gorgeous because she wanted him to see her in a different light- as a lady, not like a little girl. She agreed to go on missions because she wanted to help him, to protect him, to be with him. Yeah, she did it all because of him. But he seemed to never even care about it. She's still the _stupid baka idiot and his little girl_.

So how do we put it in this situation? Simple, _life is so unfair…_

'_Because of him.' _This words echoed greatly in Mikan's mind. All because of him. But he seems to not care at all. Or is it? She knew perfectly well how Natsume could disguise his feelings easily putting his trademark façade. She was hoping that somehow, he cares too.

Now, here she is. Sitting under the moonlight by the sakura tree with _HIS_ handsome pervert sleeping comfortable in his lap. How she wished for time to just stand still. Just like now, having the feeling that Natsume, for once, needed comfort in her. But she knew too much never ever assume things, especially when it comes to her flame caster.

_Flashback_

_It's almost midnight. Mikan began shifting uncomfortably in her bed cursing how sleep never seem to get in her senses. _

"_Damn!", she cursed again. For some unknown reason, her thoughts wandered to a certain raven-haired guy who caught her heart. _

"_Of all the time I could purely think of you, why now?! Kami-sama knows how much I deserved that sleep after crushing some AAO base lately during that hell of a mission. Aaargh!!!" She stood up in defeat. If she can't sleep at all, better go to some place she could relax. She hastily left her room and made her feet take her to someplace. Mockingly, it brought her to the oh-so-memorable spot- the sakura tree._

"_Just great, I was trying to shake that guy of my thoughts and this great feet of mine brought me to a place that purely reminds me of him, oh the irony.", Mikan cursed loud enough for a certain someone to hear._

"_What's with 'the guy of my thoughts' you're talking about polkadots?"_

_Mikan felt surprised to hear a voice in the middle of the night. Much more to see the cursed raven-haired landing on the ground gracefully from the branch of the sakura tree. She was nervous for the fact that Natsume heard what she just said, or worse could have figured out that she likes him because of what she said to herself earlier. Fortunately for her, it seems that Natsume only heard about the 'guy of my thoughts' part. She sighed in relief for that._

"_None of your business pervert." She snapped back immediately turning away from him heading back to her room. Instinct told her she needed to get away from him somehow .She was surprised when a hand gripped her wrists causing her to fall off balance under the sakura tree on a sitting position. Before she could react, Natsume immediately lied on her lap._

"_Can I borrow your lap for a while? I really wanted to doze a little." Natsume said while closing his eyes._

"_Great, what am I now, your portable bed? Get off me you freakin' pervert!" Mikan said while playfully pushing him away._

_Much to Mikan's weird happiness, Natsume did not budge a bit. Instead, he just shifted a little and adjusted himself to a better sleeping position._

"…"

"_You're so lucky I'm so nice this time. I'll let this pass for now Natsume." Mikan said to the sleeping guy._

"_Hn…" Was all Natsume managed to say before closing his eyes shut._

_End of Flashback_

"Polka." A voice said. Mikan who was deep in her thoughts was surprised, immediately looked down at the guy.

"Thank God. I was really starting to think you practically never wanted to wake up, seeing how much lucky you are right now lying on my lap. My fan boys would kill just to be in your position right now you know." Mikan said rather mockingly.

"Yeah, I think so", Natsume said making Mikan look at him puzzled.

'_Did he just said that?' _Mikan thought.

"Finding how comfortable your lap is with your fluffier-than-my-fluffiest-pillow, big and fatty legs, I'm sure your fan boys would kill.", Natsume replied sarcastically.

"You did not just said that" Mikan said threatingly.

"Yeah I said that, or you want me to get you a box of cotton buds to clean that stupid ear of yours?"

"I swear I'm gonna kill you one of this days."

"Yeah right. On the contrary, you should feel lucky having the opportunity of me sleeping on your lap. My fan girls would suicide just being in your place right now you know polka."

'_I am already feeling lucky'_ Mikan almost spilled out. "You wish pervert." She said instead.

* * *

**First chap's up!!! So how did it go?!? Leave me reviews guys... I was actually done with chap II but for the sake of school (I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry up), I'll just upload it tommorow.**

**See ya soon, and don't forget to leave me reviews...**

**-aiyensakura02**


	2. Chapter 2: The Guy of Her Thoughts

**II cHaps' here guys!!! Thanks for the reviews anyway!!! Just uploaded my first cHap this moRning aNd I alReady got awEsome reViews... WaNna cRy and Hug soMeone riGht now!!!**

**This chap is dedicated to my reviewers... and also to cUtiE bAtz and to the wHole EuClid baTch 2007-2008. Luv yoU gUys. ThanKs aLso to my cLassmaTes for POINTING OUT my graMmar misTakes. Now i knoW the fEeling of haTing whIle appReciating...**

**Here it goes anyway...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice eventhough Kami-sama knows how much I wanted to.  
**

**CHAPTER II: The Guy of Her Thoughts**

'_I am already feeling lucky'_ Mikan almost spilled out. "You wish pervert." She said instead.

Natsume didn't seem to hear. He was thinking of something. _'Or maybe someone', _Mikan sadly thought.

"Polka." Natsume suddenly blurted out.

"For Pete's sake I have a name, are you that stupid to realized that?!?" Mikan retorted.

He didn't seem to mind about her rage at all. Instead, he asked him the same question he asked a while ago.

"What's with 'the guy of my thoughts' you said about polkadots?"

She smiled inwardly at the question. '_Is the oh-so-famous Natsume Hyuuga jealous?',_ she thought.

"It's about a guy obviously.", she said while copying the perverts' trademark smirk.

"So you had yourself fallen for a guy huh?" Natsume said while getting up from Mikans' lap and sitting beside her.

"Yeah, a long long time ago. So what?"

So that's it. His little girl have fallen in love. And she just said a long long time ago. Why did he never knew of this. Anger and sadness was building inside him. He hated this feeling- losing her that is. He never had her anyway, so how could he ever lose her in the first place. And now, some guy has entered into the picture. He definitely needs to roast something, or someone, particularly '_the guy'._

"Tell me, who's the poor guy?", he asked somewhat pissed.

"None of your business Natsume, besides, when have you been interested in my love life anyway?"

"You didn't answer my question."

Mikan felt silent. This is getting more complicated. She can't just confess to him like this. She needs to get away from the topic. Her first plan was just to see if he will be jealous. Well, things seems to be getting quite serious. If only Natsume will realize how she felt for him, maybe, just maybe things will be smoother. Will she tell him, or will she not?

"Natsume, tell me, do you still see me as the stupid baka idiot? As the little girl?". Mikan asked rather out of the blue.

Natsume looked at her trying to figure her out. It was a simple yes or no question. But somehow, he had a feeling that this would determine what will happen to both of them.

"Yes." He answered plainly.

'_Yes'_, three letters, a single word, that's all that took her to feel so much broken. She smiled bitterly as tears started streaming down her cheeks. _'Yes'_, the word echoed in Mikan's mind. After all the things she have done, after all the things she have become just because of him, he still sees her as the same 10-year old she have been. Right at that moment, she realized one thing, whatever she do, whatever she try and will become, she will still be the stupid baka idiot little girl in his eyes. In Natsumes' eyes… Yeah they're right, _truth hurts_, but this truth hurts just way too much.

All of the sudden, when she felt herself being torn into pieces, she felt strong arms enveloping her tightly. It felt like an eternity while the owner of those hands- who else but Natsume Hyuuga- held her like that. He broke the hug while carefully wiping the tears out of her face.

"Don't cry." He said coaxing as well as commanding.

'_The hell with him'_. Mikan thought to herself while tears continually flow out of her eyes. How can he even tell her not to cry if he is the very reason for her tears? How can he be like this? Those were the questions that flooded Mikan's mind. She started wiping the tears in her own face. She looked into his crimson eyes and smiled again bitterly.

"I guess I'll be an idiot little girl forever in your eyes, right Natsume?"

"…" Silence took place for a while. Just then, Natsume answered.

"You made a greater idiot of yourself by accepting missions. Why did you even did it huh?!? Just because you always wanted to protect everyone, you were stupid enough to think you could go into missions."

"So that's it huh?!? You thought I was just wanna be like the hero in here, that I was reckless enough to get myself on missions, that I could never protect the ones I loved!?! Did you even realized that all I ever wanted was to protect my home, the academy, my friends?!?. I wanted to protect them, and most especially I wanted to protect you, to be with you!!!"

"I will protect you. You don't have to put your life in risk because I've been more than willing to give everything just to protect you."

Mikans' eyes widened in shock. He just said it. He wanted to protect her. She couldn't find the right words to say. Natsume continued.

"Is this the reason why you've changed yourself so much? You wanted to protect me? To be with me? I'd rather have that little baka back than you. Fortunately, you're still the little baka, only smarter in class and alice but much more stupid in personal."

He just looked intently back in her eyes. Mikan just couldn't take it anymore.

"I'll always stay to you like the 10-year old Mikan? Whatever I do or become?"

"You'll always be the Mikan I knew, and that's forever."

"Why huh Natsume? I just wanted to be the better girl for you. Can't you just understand that?" Mikan said with an air of defeat in her tone.

At this point, Natsume pulled her closer to his chest. She could feel his heartbeat, the way he held her seemed just like the ones she's been dreaming of. She just let herself be hugged by Natsume, hoping it will never end.

"Do you want to know why you'll still be my stupid baka idiot little girl no matter what happens?" Natsume said while still hugging her tight.

Mikan nodded silently, as she sort of lost all the efforts to speak.

"Because I have loved you, and still loves you, like that- stupid, baka, idiot, little girl and everything. I love you just the way you are." Natsume said while cupping Mikans chin.

Mikan looked into him still with tears. The difference is just her tears now were of nothing but of pure happiness. They both stared intently at each other's eyes before they allowed themselves to be kissed passionately by each other.

Mikan hugged him after it.

"I love you too." It was all she could say.

To Natsume Hyuuga, it was everything he so much wished to hear.

"Thank you." He said will hugging her back.

* * *

**Will uPload III chap in aBout two days... So how's this chap??!?!?**

**REVIEWS please!!!**

**-aiyensakura02  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Feeling Pain to Love

**I did this chap III after reading a fanfic- Into You I Go. It's really nice. Kinda felt pretty bad coz it's still unfinished. Though it's late in the eve, I wrote this chap coz I just feel so inspired at the moment…**

**Thanks again for those who reviewed… **

**This chap is dedicated to the real life version of Mikan Sakura in my life, (I wanted to make her identity a secret but MA. SHAREE LOU A. VILLANUEVA **_**pestered**_** me to introduce her name to the world). Well, thank you so much for introducing me to the world of fanfiction and Alice Academy… I owe you one…**

**-aiyensakura02**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice even though Kami-sama knows how much I wanted to…**

**CHAPTER III: Feeling Pain to Love**

Everywhere there was light…

It feels different. He never knew of this feeling before, much more surprised to even experience how it felt. The way things looked so much brighter, the way his cold insides turned into a body so full of warmth and life, the way he looked into his window just after waking up and admire the beauty of the world inside the academy he cursed but still protected all his life. He never felt happier.

"Got to go check on my only and favorite polka.", Natsume said to no one in particular as he walked towards the girls dormitory.

He felt ecstatic to the thought of just seeing her. For how long he, unconsciously at first, yearned to be with her might just be the equal time Mikan Sakura have spent her life at the Academy. Yeah, he wanted her from the very beginning.

Now he have her. And the last thing he'll ever do is to let her go. _She will be his. She is HIS._

Stopping for a few seconds in her front door, Natsume made an effort to regain his cool composure. He's like so in-love_, that was kinda hard to admit out loud_ _today,_ but he still can't let her guard down. He doesn't want to look so hormone-enraged for Pete's sake.

Then, he stared to knock on the door.

_Knock Knock…_

No answer. _Probably she's just going to get on the door._

_Knock knock…_

Nothing still_. Maybe she's in the bathroom._

_Knock knock…_

The door is still unmoving_. Patience Natsume_

_Knock knock…_

Nothing's happening_. Is that girl still freakin' asleep?!?_

_Knock knock…_

_Bloody hell open the door…_

Knocking there like an idiot before a door that never seemed to open, he grew impatient. It took five years to gather great courage for him to face his true feelings and so much more to confess to her. Now that he have her, he won't let anything, _and it means anything_, stand in the way. Especially if it's just some rectangular piece of stubborn old wood. _Nothing should stand in the way. Nothing at all…_

Since he knew that burning his girls' door would be a very bad way to start their morning, he melted the doorknob instead. At last opening the door, Natsume was surprised to see Mikan just sitting in her bed looking completely lost in her thoughts, and unusually silent and, _cold?_ Much more surprised to sense the presence of the human, if he could still be called human, that he most hated in the world, _Persona…_

"Mikan!", he called her name while quickly running into her direction. Whatever is happening here, he had a bad feeling about it. The presence of Persona only made it worse.

"What the hell are you doing here Persona?!?" He said as stood in front of Mikan.

"Hmmn, my dear kuro-neko seemed to be having an attitude towards his mentor lately.", Persona said smirking.

"I asked what the hell are you doing here?!?"

"You forget Natsume, Ms. Sakura here is also under my command since the day she had been transferred to the Dangerous Ability Type and accepted missions. It's not a surprise at all for my presence to be found with her."

"Then why are you here? Are you giving her missions? Well stop doing it coz I'll just take her part."

"Fortunately for you, I'm not giving her missions, _yet_. I'm just keeping my students in check, making sure for them to be always fit incase there will be any need to _protect_ the Academy."

"What did you do to her? Whatever you did, you better clean it up. I'll swear you'll never see sunset if I found a single bruise In her."

"Oh really? Are you even threatening me my dear kuro-neko? Coz if you are, you're doing a pretty worthless job."

"What did you do to her?!?"

"Well, I guess there'll be no harm telling. To start my explanation, let's go to that little love affair in the middle of the night at that ugly sakura tree of yours."

Natsume evidently became surprised at this. _He saw it. He knew everything…_

"Youthful love is it? Do you think I'll just let anything important concerning my prodigies slip by? Of course not. I don't care about anything concerning your petty hormones and all, but those involving your performances on missions is were I fully take charge. _Whether you like it, or not."_

"This is not concerned with our missions. Stop messing with us and we won't mess with the missions."

"Is that so? Well, I definitely beg to disagree. You see my Kuro-neko, emotion is a big factor of every alice. It can contribute to your power, to your weakness more of. I will not allow any form of weakness to take place. You are a machine of power. Nothing else allowed."

"So what will you do to us?"

"Hmmn, I won't really interfere will this so called relation. I am here to control and keep in check with your emotions.", Persona said while pointing his finger at the back of Mikan's neck.

Natsume was for a second confused, however, the moment he checked on whatever Persona was pointing at, everything he needed to know quickly dawned upon him.

_Controlling devices…_

He could still remember back there at the Dangerous Ability Class when Persona was giving lectures concerning nothing else but missions.

_Flashback_

_Natsume as usual took a semi sitting and sleeping position while the Dangerous Ability Class was going on._

_The hell guy, Persona, was talking a million words about battle like always. He was sick of every word of it but a strange sense told him it was better to listen than close his eyes. He wouldn't admit it to a single soul but he has proven countless times how everything Persona taught helped him to stay alive._

_He was secretly grateful for that. But hell, he was the one pushing him on missions anyway. Guess they're even._

_He was practically trying to sleep, but won't, as Persona said some bloody words again. This time about those blasted Controlling Devices._

"_Controlling devices you squirts are devices specially made to let the user control his or her emotions. The device provides its own method of keeping your emotions at low. It uses pain as a motivator for the user to control his or her own emotions. Everytime a user feels an emotion, the device will automatically process a feeling of pain that the user will suffer from. The greater the emotion, the greater the pain. Obviously, no one will ever like put this in his own. Therefore, you must know that we, rather I, will put this to anyone of you whose emotions will expectedly hinder his or her performance during missions."_

"_The hell will we let you put those at us.", a guy from the back row sneered._

_The whole class exchanged amused glances. By the time, with a snap of a finger, the guy who answered earlier was shouting in agony. Persona merely smiled._

"_Like you have any choice.", Persona said with an obvious devil grin behind his mask._

_End of Flashback_

"No!", Natsume said out loud.

"A little discipline could straighten things out you know. As I've said earlier, I do not, and will never, care about this pathetic thing called relationship. But in keeping your emotions, this is where I enter."

"Why her?!? Get that _thing_ out and just place it on me. I'll do anything, just get it out of her!"

"I expected you to say that. Well, it's pretty simple, in placing a controlling device upon my Shiro-neko, not only will I control her emotions, I could also tighten my control on you. You'll do anything for her right? How pathetic really love is." Persona said mockingly.

Natsume flinched at the idea.

"And by the way my Kuro-neko, it will be a waste of time putting controlling devices on you. By just looking at the girl you _loved_, who right now suffers so much inside, I am pretty sure you'll feel the same or even greater pain in that place called heart. That is, if you still had a heart…"

"I am not, and will never be, like you, _Persona…"_Natsume answered in a tone of shivering coldness and anger.

"Guess my Shiro-neko gave you back your heart huh? Well, maybe there will come a day when she will give up her own for you. Yes, there will be a day when she will suffer for and because of you, I wonder if that day is starting right now…." As he said this, his figure slowly disappeared into thin air, just like the way Natsume's happiness drifted out of him.

* * *

**So there's chap III. Hope you like it. I guess you're not practically happy coz this chap went kinda uhm, **_**tragic**_**? Heck, this is Mikan and Natsume's first day as an official couples and I didn't even let Natsume say a proper "good morning my beautiful polka" stuff. The main events of my fic is starting at this part.**

**Please read this chap VERY WELL coz there are so many points in here which I will be using in the story from time to time.**

**An eternal thank you for my reviewers and the one's who gave time to read my fic. But it's still a bigger thank you for my reviewers… )**

**Sorry if I can't update the next Chapter faster than usual. My schedule and things to do for school are so jam packed this week. But I still promise to do my best. Especially if there are a lot of reviews. They're my best motivations you know )...**

**-aiyensakura02**


	4. Chapter 4: Finding a Way

**Chap IV served hot and fresh!!!**

**Somebody need to congratulate me for still having time to write this chap days after I updated with chap III despite the scary schedule and things to do…**

**Guess that explains how bad I'm into fanfiction, still making time for it when there's supposed to be none… I remembered the old adage, "**_**when there's a will, there's a way."**_** This is where I got the idea about the title of the chap. Well, all I had was WILL in the first place…**

**DEDICATED TO: Venus "**_**The Goddess"**_** Igat. My most memorable, and most gorgeous seatmate ever.**

**This chap is also dedicated to my first reviewer, **_**cute-azn-angel**_**. I felt so happy and flattered when you had already reviewed my III chap just minutes after I updated with it, are you even sleeping? I updated my chap so early in the morning and your still wide awake, lol!!!. This chap is for the both of you!!! Hope ya like it…**

**Enjoy reading everyone!!!**

**-aiyensakura02**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice even though Kami-sama knows how much I wanted to.**

**CHAPTER IV: Finding a Way**

"Mikan…"

It was all Natsume can manage to say. _Her name_. There was a time when he could make her jaw fall in surprise by just saying her name. But now, there wasn't a single reaction. Only emptiness…

'_Idiot', _he said to himself.

She could still create and feel emotions alright. It's just that everytime she does, he knew that an unimaginable pain was hovering over her trembling body making her blot out in surrender whatever reaction she had. Though he couldn't see anything on her face, it was evident enough. She was _suffering._

'_Yes, there will be a day when she will suffer for and because of you, I wonder if that day is starting right now…' _Persona's little speech reverberated again and again in Natsume's mind.

Yes, she will _suffer_, no- _is suffering_, because of him. Never in his life had he felt so much guilty. If he had only controlled his damn feelings for her, if he had only remembered how he'll put her life in danger by being close to him, if he just pushed her away forever, this would've never happened.

He looked back again into those eyes he had loved so much. Those eyes, always full of life and happiness, were of nothing but of cold emptiness. She looked back at him seemingly like a worn out puppet lucky to have a life. One moment he had a shivering thought that she will stare at him like that forever. The next moment came as a surprise as he saw little drops of tears fell down through her sullen face.

"Mikan…" He said almost whispering as he hugged her tightly. He swore it was the saddest thing he had seen in his life. To see her love, Mikan, crying created waves of pain in his heart, the heart that she helped him find again. To see her expressionless face while knowing how she felt intense pain inside her body was another.

"Will you ever forgive me Mikan for what I had done?"Natsume said, still hugging her tight.

"Natsume…" Mikan finally said while still being expressionless.

'_She is fighting the device.'_ Natsume said in his thoughts.

"Don't fight with it. You'll only make things worse for you, _and for me_." He knew Mikan all too well. Stubborn as it is, she'll do anything just for the sake of others.

"Don't worry, I can manage. I'm still okay." Mikan said while trying to breathe deeply. At this point, Natsume lost all his temper.

"Will you stop acting like everything's okay!?! That's the worst lie I have ever heard!!!"

"Natsume…" Mikan said while trying to hide the pain she had been feeling every now and then. Natsume clearly saw through her acts easily.

"Mikan, will you just let the device take over you? Don't try to feel anything, much more attempt to display it. Please?"

Mikan understood it alright. He can't bare it, seeing her in pain. He'll only feel worse. Mikan nodded slowly as her eyes started to shut. Her energy seemed to be sapped out of her as she fought with the device. Natsume merely moved from hugging her. She remembered falling her head onto his shoulders before everything went completely blank.

"I'm sorry Mikan." Natsume said to the unconscious girl sleeping on his shoulders.

* * *

Class B felt didn't seem right today. It felt so much quiet. By just looking at the empty seat at the back, you'll surely know what's wrong. Mikan Sakura- absent. Well the infamous black cat- Natsume Hyuuga was no where to be seen too. Nothing new here, the class have been trained for five years not to expect Natsume with a good attendance. But with Mikan Sakura, there is really something going on. 

Koko was definitely having a headache. Everyone seemed too completely engrossed with their thoughts as to the whereabouts of the brunette.

After Mr. Narumi went inside the class, they have been expecting the door to burst open any minute with a certain girl who would, like scripted, say sorry for being late again. But no, the lessons of Mr. Narumi was almost ending and the girl is still no where to be found.

'_Maybe she's sick'_, Koko heard for the hundredth time.

'_Maybe she's running after Natsume-sama.' _Thought most of Natsume's fan girls.

'_Maybe she's being chased by that damn Hyuuga.' _Thought most of Mikan's fan boys.

And so many other thoughts like:

'_Maybe it's true she's doing missions. Please make her safe'_

'_Probably she forgot to set her alarm clock. The girl's still a slacker.'_

'_Really not the same here without her.'_

'_Where is she?'_

Koko's head felt like bursting any moment. Fortunately. Mr. Narumi seemed to notice it.

"Class, you might as well stop worrying about Mikan because you're definitely giving Koko some hard time. I'll check on her later to see if she's okay. Koko, you're excused from your classes today. Go back to your room and take a little rest. You had a bad start this morning." Mr. Narumi said while giving Koko a worrying look.

"I guess that's all for today. Class dis-."

Mr. Narumi was cut off when the door was suddenly banged open revealing a Natsume who had a very quivering yet somewhat broken aura.

"Hello there Natsume. You're late for class again." Mr. Narumi said.

Natsume didn't seem to hear. He was just there by the door standing still, his eyes covered by his raven bangs. The class tensed at the situation.

"Imai…" Natsume finally said.

Hotaru who was just reading a book slowly turned towards Natsume's direction.

"What now Hyuuga?" Hotaru said as expressionless as ever.

"Mikan. It's about her. Come with me." The black cat said while trying to remain calm.

At this, Natsume quickly, but not obviously, caught Hotaru's full attention. The whole class was now as worried as ever. Not just Natsume bursted from the door calling Hotaru's name and not Ruka's first, he had also mentioned Mikan's name and not just some usual name-calling. They all had a sickening feeling that whatever is happening is definitely not a good one. Hotaru knew that there's no point in questioning. She'll know everything in a matter of time. All she had to was to follow him.

Hotaru calmly collected her things and went out of the room following Natsume.

"She better be safe Hyuuga, or its goodbye to you." Hotaru said as she went by Natsume.

"I can't promise anything Imai." Natsume said with a faint tone of sadness.

* * *

Hotaru raise an eyebrow at Natsume. 

Natsume quickly knew that the girl can't still understand the situation. Both of them just stood before the sleeping girl. Judging at the current look of Mikan, Natsume can't blame Hotaru if she just didn't get it. Mikan was sleeping peacefully, almost like nothing in the world mattered and happened. She was just laying there still like she was some kind of an angel, eyes shut with some hairs straying down her beautiful face. Natsume sighed.

He quickly motioned Hotaru to come near Mikan as he slowly adjusted Mikan's sleeping position sideways not even daring to wake her up. Natsume signaled Hotaru to look at the back of Mikan's neck.

"Controlling device." Hotaru said in her usual monotone.

'_How did you know that?'_ Natsume almost asked. Then a sudden idea popped into his mind, '_Oh yeah_, _controlling DEVICE'_. Hotaru may not even be familiar with anything that has to do with finishing bad guys but she definitely knows everything about her own stuff- inventing.

"It's Persona right?" Hotaru asked while looking closely at the device.

"Hn…" Was all he managed to say.

There was an awkward silence as Hotaru just starred blankly at her sleeping best friend. There was a time, when she will tuck Mikan's stray her behind her ears and at some point, feel the body of the device gently with her fingers. Natsume seemed to feel a deep sense of pain every second. Even though he knew Imai and her endless calm demeanor for years, he was at least expecting some kind of anger. It would be better for him for Imai to just shoot him mercilessly with her deadliest baka gun than this thick silence. It just made him feel like the guiltiest person in the world.

"This is my fault Imai. Everything's because of me." Natsume finally said.

"I know." Hotaru replied now looking directly at his eyes.

It was the last thing he expected as a reply. She knows it's his fault. Maybe because of all those countless cameras she had in the Academy. No information leaves her unknown.

"Take care of her." As he said this, he turned his back on readying to go out of the door.

"You know you don't need to say that."

Before Natsume could step out of Mikan's room, he stopped and glanced again at the girl who right now suffers because of him.

"I'll do anything for her Imai. I'll find a way."

Hotaru merely nodded. She understood what he meant. As she watched the disappearing figure of Natsume, she slowly touched Mikan's hand.

"Just rest now baka, he'll find a way."

* * *

**So that's chap IV people! How did it go? This chap is still into a little bit of drama. It's kin of a follow up of chap III.**

**I really have a weird feeling that I'm uploading my chapters so fast… **

**Really fast… You see, I was checking on stories that I've been waiting for authors to update. It's been days or even weeks before the last chapter came in but it's still not updated. And I'm like updating my story every other day or so… I'll slow down on writing for a while to see your reviews for the latest chap and also about comments suggestions, and well even criticisms. Me not perfect anyway (who is?)…**

**Don't forget to click the lil' button down there!!!**

**-aiyensakura02**


	5. Chapter 5: The Way He Found

**And here goes my coveted (at least for me) chap V…**

**I really think I need to say sorry to my reviewers and readers. I was kind of slow (not like the usual daily) with updating nowadays. I already told you about it with explanations as to why on chaps' III and IV. In fact, I'm really trying my best to find some time in writing for fanfic. It's been a terrible hectic week for me at school. So sorry…**

**JUST WANNA THANK: My readers and reviewers, well more of the reviewers, for my two fanfic's, LIFTED BY AN ANGEL (this fic) and SO SICK INLOVE (my latest fic). I'm also updating with SO SICK INLOVE guys so please read that after you're done with this chappie, and if you did, pretty please give me REVIEWS…**

**DEDICATED TO: My (very) close friend VIVELYN **_**"CUTIE BATZ"**_** MENDOZA. I've already dedicated a chap to her, but I didn't mention her real name back then. Hello batz! –me waving my hand-**

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

**Blast off!!!**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- do I really have to say it again? (crowd nods). Ok fine. –me curse under my breath-**

**Don't own Gakuen Alice Even though Kami-sama knows how much I wanted to.**

**There, happy? (crowd nods again). –Sigh- …**

**

* * *

**

Natsume's body was limping every second. He could feel his strength draining out of him. Men clad in black suites were attacking straight at him from every direction. His powers seem to be extinguishing, his senses slowly fading. He could feel himself pass out any minute. But he can't give up. _No, he can't afford giving up._

"Mikan". He said to himself for the hundredth time. It was her name that kept him from falling to the cold hard floor. It was her name that made his power stay. It was her name that made him keep going. Only her name...

He can't lose this fight. He can't let her suffer more. He got to finish this to help her. It was the only way. It was the only thing he could do.

Those black men were still attacking him endlessly. He knew that they will not stop until they have seen his last breath. They would not stop until his death. He had already overused his alice moments ago. It was a miracle that his powers still did not fail him. But he didn't care. All he wanted was for it to be over. Dead or alive as long as he have finished what he came for- _to destroy the nuclear plant base of the AAO._ After that, he would be at peace for her suffering would then end. _Mikan's suffering…_

_Flashback_

_An eerie silence was enveloping the night-driven grounds of the Academy. Natsume focused his senses while standing within the premises of the Northern Forest. He could feel him now, unmistakable by his chilling aura. Not that he was afraid of it, he was so sick and tired of it._

_A cold gush of wind blew._

"_I don't see a point in hiding." Natsume said to almost nobody._

_A soft thud between the ground and a figure could be heard._

"_Senses still at sharp. Impressing my dear Kuro-neko."_

"_Enough for the flattery. You know what I came here for."_

"_Hmm, do I?" Persona said like taunting._

"_I need you to get that device out of her."_

"_You really care about my Shiro-neko as I can see."_

_-Silence took place-_

"_My Kuro-neko, do you really think that I'll just let something like this slip by?"_

"_No." He said flatly._

"_I appreciate you knowing me all too well."_

"_I'll work for it."_

"_As I have expected. You'll do anything for her. Funny how love drives people._

_Natsume didn't budge._

"_Well, good news for you. There is something that the Academy wants to be done very quickly. According to orders, it will need a group of dangerous abilities to finish as to the fact that the mission would be a tough one. There are reports that the mission involves enemies of also dangerous types and deadly assassins. If you want to help her, prove yourself. Finish this mission alone. Dead or alive as long as you finish it, I would take the device off her."_

"_Tell me when." Natsume said without hesitation._

_Persona smiled his rare ones. Then he handed him a piece of paper. "Now,". He said as he slowly disappeared._

_Natsume starred blankly to the area were Persona before was. He did know that he's in for some hard and serious mission. But he never cared, as long as it's for her._

_He slowly opened the paper that was given to him seconds ago._

_MISSION 1607_

_TARGET: AAO Nuclear Plant_

_ORDER: Full destruction. Use of high level Alice permitted. _

_WHEN: As soon as possible._

_WARNING: Reports recognize the presence of Dangerous Ability Type enemies and highly trained assassins. Security of the area expected to be at the greatest possible._

_-Destroy this information after reading.-_

_Flames engulfed the paper in his hands leaving nothing but ashes that was swept away by the wind. _

_End of flashback_

Natsume's body screamed in agony. Someone with the Alice of wind hit him at full impact. His mind was swirling to different sensations. He had been trying very hard to dodge every single attack for the reason that that single attack maybe the signal of his fall. But everything he did went to futility. Though still in pain, he could see and feel all those men in black suites collecting their powers between their hands readying for their final blow. It would be their last attack, would it also be his last?

'_I could die, but I have to finish what I came here for.'_ Natsume thought while limping.

Suddenly, he stood up to a rigid position. He lowered his head and spread his arms into the alice filled air. Channeling every single power he had left into the focal point of his body, he created waves of blazing aura that made the men stand back a little. Then, as he raised his head facing his opponents, he made his final power outburst making the whole place covered with nothing but fire.

It was over…

Natsume staggered through the Alice Academy grounds with his bloody, bruised, and tired body. He had never wanted anything more right now besides going forever to a deep slumber. That's all his body had been yearning for, rest.

He is alive. Or should I say he is _lucky_ to be alive. After his final attack, the whole nuclear base and the forest covering it went to nothing but ashes. Everything was completely destroyed- exactly like the orders in his mission. But what made him surprised is to see himself standing still at the middle of the whole destruction. His alice somewhat protected it's own owner- his body. He had expected that his alice will burn him into nothingness because he felt that the moment he let it go, he could no longer control it. Well it seems that he really lost control over it, but his alice still has a mind of its own.

Seeing the balcony of his special star room, he forced his body to jump swiftly into. Even with difficulty, he still managed to do so. Staggering again towards his bedroom, he felt his legs couldn't stand any longer.

'_It's just meters away from the bed. C'mon Natsume, walk…' _Natsume muttered to himself.

Ironically, his body did the opposite. He badly fell toward the marble floor. Before he laid there almost unconscious, he managed to be in a semi-sitting and lying position with his hands supporting his weak body. Just as his hands felt giving up as support, a pair of arms wrapped themselves tightly and securely around his weak body.

Natsume knew instantly whose arms they belong to.

"Don't do this." He said to the owner of those arms.

…**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**I wanna say sorry again for the late update…**

**Am I forgiven???**

**Also, please read my other fic, SO SICK INLOVE… **

**I know you had already figured out who the owner of those "arms" is. What if I say it's Sumire??? **

**Lol!!! Okay, just joking about that part… (So you better lower that brow, and loosen that fist, and let go of that deadly weapon) haha… Give me reviews please!!! I'm begging you…**

**Love lots,**

**-aiyensakura02-**


	6. Chapter 6: In These Arms I Belong

**Hi everyone!!! This chap is were our story, more of my, is gonna take a little kawai turn. Hope you like it!!!**

**Disclaimer: Curse this blasted part…**

**Don't own Gakuen Alice even though Kami-sama knows how much I wanted to.**

**Yeah, I kinda figured that out in the first place… -me cursing-…**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER VI: In These Arms I Belong**

"Don't do this." He said to the owner of his arms.

He hated her for being so like herself- caring and loving. Rephrase that part, he hated and loved her for being like herself- so much caring and loving. He wanted her away from him, enough to make her out of the dark where he is destined to forever belong. They were never meant to be, but that destiny was never enough to hold them back. It takes more than that. And lately, that reason had dawned upon them more quickly than they have ever imagined. They will suffer in each other. They will always feel the pain in things that meant "together". Not that they wanted it, it's just the way it is. The dark will never blend with the light. Either the light will shine on the dark or the dark will engulf the light, and the latter is starting to take its own entrance to reality.

The dark will engulf the light, and when it does, the light will vanish forever. Never to be seen again, only to be gone. That's why they need distance. The distance to separate the dark and the light, like this and they could still survive. How foolish was it when he imagined that there could be a chance. There was none. None at all…

He could now see the truth. The moment the she had made her way into his life, she had started to make her venture unto the dark, and worse, there was no escaping. She had spilled blood upon her hands in belief of keeping the life of her friends despite her knowledge about the disgusting political trash behind it. She had placed her soul on the grave everytime there is a so-called _need_ to protect the Academy. She had witnessed things which were not meant for her to see. She had seen herself ripping bodies apart, tearing everything on destruction, maneuvering herself to a possible end all because of the desire to protect, to be with him, and to help him. Thus, the dark had already engulfed the light. And there's no stopping, only a faint chance to control. Controlling his own darkness to still make the light shine, to still keep her alive and breathing. It was the only way.

If only she would just let him control things, which she seems not to. Right now, here she is- hugging her tightly. If only she realized that she was hugging the very darkness which would soon engulf her, but he knew that she did. She was just too stubborn to get away from it, from him, because he knew that she loves him, he knew that she cared.

"Don't do this." He said again.

"…"

"Don't do this. Just get away from me."

"Natsume, I won't."

"Mikan, what do I have to do with you?"

"Just let me stay."

Rage was slowly building in Natsume's weak body. He needs to make her go. He needs to push her away. He needs to control things before everything will be late.

"Can you just go!?! Listen, I don't need you in my life!!! You're making things worse!!! Stay away!!!"

'_I want you to go. You can't be in my life. Your life will get worse. You have to be away from me.'_

"I know. I'm sorry." Mikan said as silent tears began framing her silky face.

"But I still won't." Mikan finally added. Just then, she reached for Natsume's left hand and guided it towards the back of her neck making Natsume feel the swollen and bruised flesh where the device ought to be.

"You made him take the device away right? She asked referring to Persona.

All Natsume could do was look into her eyes.

"And this is the price you've paid." Mikan said while looking at his bloody, bruised and weak body. "I'm not going away from you, if it's the last thing that I would do."

She was ever so stubborn. Natsume cursed in his mind. There was a feeling of relief knowing that Persona kept his word. He took the device off her as he had promised. But things were just starting all over again. She was still persisting her life in him. No, he can't allow her. He needs to fight for his stand. He has to make her go away, no matter what happened. But how? It was almost irresistible knowing that someone you loved so much never wanted to go away from you're life.

"Mikan, you know very well that either of us will face the end if we'll continue this." Natsume said sounding solemn.

"Neither of us has to."

"We can't do anything about it. You know that."

"Natsume, could you just please stop saying that? I can't bare it. I don't want it to be like this." Mikan said on the verge of crying again.

Natsume manage to make a faint smile.

"You know what, this is my fault. I'm sorry."

"Stop it will you?" Mikan said now with tears flowing out of her eyes.

"I have to set things right. I'm the one to blame for this anyway. You wouldn't really have been into this if it wasn't for me."

"Could you stop blaming yourself? It's not just you who made those decisions. I know what I'm doing even if it's the stupidest thing for you. I know what my life is riding on. Stop thinking that it's your fault. It's not even a fault Natsume, it's a move- my life's move."

"Whatever you say won't change all this things. Whatever justification you make won't change the reality that we both knew, I'm the one who started this. I'm sorry Mikan, I'm sorry for putting you in this."

He have made up his mind. He has to do the best remedy before things turns too late- before Mikan could die because of him. He is the root of all of this, and for that, he is the one who should pay.

"I love you, this should make up for what I have done." Natsume said in finality as he started to activate his own Alice. The moment he did, fiery flame engulfed his own body as he closed his eyes never minding on the pain he directed on himself

* * *

Mikan woke up to find herself lying on Natsume's shoulders. It was still early in the morning as told by the dark sky outside the thin curtained window. She quickly averted her gaze back at the black cat- the one she almost lost.

_Flash back_

"_I love you, this should make up for what I have done." Natsume said in finality as he started to activate his own Alice. The moment he did, fiery flames engulfed his own body as he closed his eyes never minding on the pain he directed on himself._

_As Mikan's brain registered what was happening in front of her, she activated her own Alice as quick as her own reflexes could. Natsume would have known that she would right away use her nullifying Alice if he even tried to do what she was seeing right now. But Natsume was never that stupid. She thought that he must have felt her alice weak at the moment. He was right, her alice was currently weak caused by her efforts to fight the controlling device and the pain it has caused. She could almost feel none with he powers at all. She was in total panic seeing Natsume being devoured by his own flames. She did all she could to stop his alice and extinguish the fire. But she had little success._

"_No, you can't leave me like this!" She said as the pushed her own alice beyond limitation focusing it on the flames now covering him. At last she did it before it could even consume Natsume's skin. She doesn't even know where that power came from. All it mattered was saving him. She was practically relieved that the fire didn't affect Natsume a bit. It just managed to knock out his senses. He was already weak and using his powers just made him unconscious._

_She cursed a million curses she had managed to learn throughout her life. It wasn't even enough. She stared at the unconscious guy that she saved in the nick of time. Slowly, she laid him still on bed and went through taking care of all his bruises and cuts. _

"_I'll get your head off tomorrow for all the things you did to me a moment ago." At that, she found herself crashing beside Natsume as sleep made it's way to her._

_End of flashback_

She looked closely at Natsume's handsome face. He was so dear to her. It was never worth losing him just because of his damned darkness. She smiled while caressing his face.

"Guess I'll just take back what I said last night about cutting your head off. It would be a pity for your gorgeous body without this sinfully handsome face."

**...To be continued…**

* * *

**Oh that was…….. Kawaii!!!**

**The story made a new turn in this chapter… haha… Blame it on my other fic, SO SICK INLOVE… My writing and ideas got kinda affected… haha…**

**But it's really good taking all that sadness, tragedy, and seriousness stuffs for a while… Everybody needs to stretch that smile muscle you know…**

**Hope this chappie made you happy…**

**Oh, and before I forgot, I WANT a REVIEW before you could proceed reading SO SICK INLOVE, I updated it with chap III… Trust me, it's a must read…**

**Love lots,**

**-aiyensakura02**


	7. Chapter 7: Couldn't Care Less

**A scary fact in being an author: **

_**The more you make your reader happy with your fic, the more death threats you receive in return.**_

**But I was happy anyway coz I also get many goody good feedbacks.**

**Thank you minna-san… -bows-**

**NOTE: I have messages to someones there at SO SICK INLOVE, (my other fic)... **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen even though Kami-sama knows how much I wanted to.**

**Enjoy this chappie…**

* * *

**CHAPTER VII: Couldn't Care Less**

'_I'm alive.'_ Natsume thought the moment he opened his eyes.

'_No, it can't be. Mikan.' _Natsume's heart skipped a beat. If he was alive, then it means that Mikan used her weak alice to extinguish the flames that he had made.

'_Mikan, what did you just do? Please be alright.'_ He prayed in his thoughts as to the whereabouts of the girl.

"Mikan". He called. He felt relieved the moment someone hugged him from his back, trying to snuggle in his warmth.

"You can't leave me that easy pervert."

"I know." It was all he managed to say. He turned sideways in the bed facing his little girl. The moment he saw her, he can't help himself but gather her tightly in his arms, hugging her like there's no tomorrow. He burrowed his face in that part where neck-meets-shoulder, inhaled his fragrance, and massaged her back while still pulling her closer to his body.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No." She said while hugging him back. "I'm raging at you."

"That is something I can't feel." He said while smirking almost like his usual.

"I'm happy more than anything. More than feeling rage."

"Happy to have me right now?"

"Happy to still have you forever."

At this, Natsume loosened his hug and looked serious now, staring intently at Mikan.

"There's no forever. You know that."

"Are we back on that topic again? Do you ever get tired of that?"

"We can't escape it." He said almost forcing the word in his mouth.

"I know." She said copying Natsume's line.

Natsume became silent. He took her eyes off her and plopped himself on bed, his head resting on his two hands. He sighed. He had been thinking about this for what seemed like an eternity. Why all this crap is happening to them, and why can't they just live happily ever after like most do.

"I guess this is it. Leave now." Natsume said not looking at her.

"Won't." Mikan said while leaning closer to his pervert.

"What does that supposed to mean?" He asked with his brows almost colliding.

"And I thought you were a genius. I. Won't. Leave. You. You know what, when you tried to kill yourself in front of me, all I wanted to do was to save you. I don't know what to do if you ever died back there. I'm happy because I still have you know. I can't lose you. Not now, not ever."

She laid her head unto his shoulders while hugging him.

"I don't care for all the reasons that there is. I don't care about suffering, if that can never be escaped. I don't care if they don't want us together. I just don't care. Got it pervert?"

"So you have already decided." He said while caressing her back.

"Yeah."

"It will be hard."

"Nothing's harder than loosing you."

"Same here." Natsume said as he kissed Mikan passionately. They had just made the toughest choice in their lives. They have decided- they won't lose each other. If everything is against them, they don't care. If they have to fight for it then so be it, as long as they have each other. Everything is worth fighting for.

* * *

"I'm worried sick about them." Ruka muttered, breaking the long silence in their conversation. 

The group shrugged away from their deep thoughts. It had almost been two, damned according to Ruka, weeks that they haven't seen Natsume and Mikan. They have done everything to find the pair but all in vain. If they were in a mission again, it must be a hell of a mission taking them away for two weeks. Even if they didn't want to, they can't stop thinking about the possibility that something bad had happened between the two. Even Hotaru was worried now, though still not evident to the group except for Ruka.

"It's not just you Ruka." Yuu said while stroking his face with his two hands.

"Where could those two idiots be?" Hotaru asked almost to herself.

"I hope they're alright." Koko said.

"They are alright. They are supposed to be alright." Ruka blurted out, raising his voice.

"Stop it Ruka." Nonoko hissed. "We're all worried in here Ok? It doesn't help raising voices at anyone."

"Sorry. I just, got carried away." Ruka said apologetically.

"It's alright man. I understand." Koko said reassuring Ruka.

The whole class became much worried now. The group, what they refer to the close friends of Natsume and Mikan, grew more troubled every single day since Natsume and Mikan turned nowhere to be found in the academy. Of course they themselves were worried to the whereabouts of the two. Everything's not the same without them. It feels weird in their current situation. The whole class sighed.

'_Where are those two?'_ Everybody thought.

As if their prayers were answered, the door burst open revealing the pair. Everyone felt a all stunned, happy and relieved.

BAKA. BAKA. BAKA.

Natsume quickly turned the shots of the Baka Gun into ashes before it could hit both of them. A smirk was now to be seen in his face.

"Was that supposed to mean welcome back Imai?"

"That's for making us worried." Hotaru said while thrusting her Baka Gun into her bag.

"Gomen, Hotaru-chan, minna-san." Mikan said.

"Sorry is not enough. You both better tell us were have you been." Hotaru said clearly commanding.

"Away." Natsume simply answered.

'_Away?'_ The whole class thought puzzled.

Hotaru's left brow rose. "Explain."

"Away from the Academy Imai. That's all you need to know and everything we can tell-" Natsume answered. "for now." He added

Hotaru looked straight at them before turning away and collecting her things. "Fine. I'll go get some rest in my room. Ruka, you coming?"

A somewhat blushing Ruka followed Hotaru out of the door.

"Talk to you later Natsume." Ruka said before leaving. Natsume nodded.

"Polka, let's get some rest." Natsume also said while lightly dragging Mikan towards the door.

"Yeah. I guess we need that. Uhm, bye for now guys." Mikan said as she exited with Natsume.

For real, Mikan and Natsume really do need that rest. They have been away for training for the past two weeks. They personally requested it to the head of the Academy- not wishing Persona to meddle with their plans. The head approved it of course. Needless to say, they needed stronger students that could face the wrath of the AAO for them. But that was just part of their reason, they needed more power to fight for what they have decided. Being together, meaning just the two of them, for two weeks was another good thing. Now they are back, they could definitely use a good long rest.

* * *

Natsume opened his eyes to find his brunette perfectly positioned in his arms. He snuggled a little closer and felt exhilarated with her warmth. It was raining outside, but the cold air it brought only made their warmth more special. 

'_Beautiful'_ He murmured in his thoughts. Mikan's face, innocent and peaceful, her eyes looked so fragile and special to him. Her lips were smooth and soft as he had felt for countless times. Her body that got the perfect curves and warmth he almost yearned for so long. He rested himself against her.

Suddenly, Natsume sat upright from bed the moment he sensed someone's presence. Mikan's eyes fluttered because of his sudden actions. The moment she did, she too sensed the intruder. She knew this would happen but she still felt nervous. Natsume held her hand tightly and gave her an everything-will-be-alright look. Mikan smiled nevertheless, understanding what he meant.

'_Nothing's harder than loosing you'._ They both thought.

"What do you want?" They said almost at the same time.

…**To be continued…**

* * *

**Yey! I'm so happy with this chappie.**

**I can't wait for Natsume and Mikan to kick the intruder's, a.k.a Persona's, butt… If only I can, I'll bury him alive half roasted… **

**Wait, I'm the author, that gives me the power to do so. Oh yeah!!! Nyahahahaha!!!**

**It's the time to step up against all the anti-them. That hell-of-a-guy/slash/Persona sure can't bully them like before. Serves him right…**

**By the way, sorry if it took six chapters before I dealed with the plot. It's revealing itself with this chappie. Now we're in with the real story. Finally…-sigh-**

**See you soon in the next chappie and don't forget to visit my other fic… **

**Love lots,**

**-aiyensakura02**


	8. Chapter 8: Howalons and Missions

**The SUPER DUPER MEGA ULTRA late update is finally here…**

**MESSAGE: **

Look, I'm really sorry for this VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY, I think you got the point, UPDATE of mine. You're used to the reasons guys… I wrote my first oneshot, MY POOR LITTLE GIRL, as a way of expressing my apology…

Plus, I made this chappie extra long for all of you…

Have fun reading!!!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Don't own it. Never will.

* * *

**CHAPTER VIII: Howalons and Missions**

"What do you want?" They said almost at the same time.

Persona straightened the folds of his black coat. His lips grew a smirk.

"My neko's seem to be on a bad mood today." He said to almost no one as he still straightened some loose folds on his coat. Neither Natsume nor Mikan answered. Instead, they just fumbled with their hands, readying their alices for any trouble.

"You both owe me something. Going out on mission trainings without my consent or permission. A high misdeed I must say." Persona said now directly at the two of them.

"Like we care." Natsume replied mockingly.

At this, Persona narrowed his eyes. A not-so-good feeling called fury was building up on him. Using his untarnished control over his emotions he calmed himself. "Shall we say, it's my business to deal with."

"Cut the crap Persona. What do you want?" Mikan said joining in the conversation.

"I'll let that mistake pass… for now. What I want Shiro-neko? The usual. Mission tonight, 12:00 o'clock by the Academy gate. You could use some of those trainings you did without my permission." Persona said in almost disgust.

"I'll go with Shiro-neko." Natsume said.

"That's not for you to decide Kuro-neko. Shiro-neko alone and no more."

"She'll not go without me." Natsume retorted

"Perhaps you could go with her. But that'll mean some new controlling devices for our Shiro-neko here. You have your decision." He said while retreating and disappearing from thin air.

"Natsume." Mikan said while looking at here. Natsume still looked at the spot were Persona disappeared. "I can manage. Besides, it's not like the first time I've been on solo flight. I'll be okay. Promise."

"I don't want you with any of those devices. But I don't want you risking your neck all alone."

"You just got to trust me."

Natsume sighed. "I guess so." He glanced at the digital clock beside the bed. It says 3:00 pm. An idea hit him. "Hey, wanna got out?"

Mikan looked at here almost comically. "Now you're asking me out."

"Better than sitting here being worried sick."

"So you're worried sick huh?" She asked teasingly.

Natsume poked her head. "What do you think?"

* * *

"Hotaru!!!" Mikan exclaimed as she saw her best friend coming towards them with her boyfriend Ruka.

Baka. Baka. Baka.

"Ouch! What was that for Hotaru?!? I didn't try to hug you!" Mikan said while rubbing her head that was hit by the Baka gun.

_That's for NOT trying to hug me._ "You're too noisy." Hotaru said in her monotone.

"Meanie." Mikan almost whispered.

"Oi Natsume!" Ruka called out.

"Yeah?" Natsume asked.

"What's with the sudden double date?" Ruka asked back.

"Ask the Baka. It was her idea."

"Hey pervert, it was your idea to go out you know!" Mikan exclaimed. "And besides, I miss hanging out with my best friend, and the best friend of my _boyfriend._ Mikan said emphasizing in disgust the word boyfriend.

"Whatever." Natsume replied.

* * *

The two couples went to central town. According to Natsume, Mikan was so annoying for the fact that she kept pestering him to buy Howalons every single hour and then pesters him again to try some for every box that he bought for her. Hotaru was practically dragging Ruka while ignoring the fact that her boyfriend was now carrying eight shopping bags and other grocery items that she bought. After persuading Hotaru to let Ruka rest for a while, Mikan directed them to a cozy restaurant where they drank tea and ate cakes. Poor Ruka though because in the end, Hotaru blackmailed him again to pay for the orders. Mikan heard Natsume mumble something that sounds like daughter of the devil.

After hours of nonstop shopping and strolling, Hotaru dragged everyone, specifically Mikan, into a movie house with a now showing sign of a horror movie. Natsume was positively annoyed yet again for Mikan was too scarred that she almost spent the whole movie clinging and burrowing her head to his shoulders while screaming everytime that creepy music plays. Natsume teased her endlessly as they got out of the movie house, Mikan though was now recovering that she managed to tease back. Finally, they ended sitting at a long bench by the sidewalk.

"Whew, that was fun." Mikan said, exhausted.

"Yeah, but you're still annoying the whole time." Natsume said while smirking.

"Why you-" Mikan was cut off.

"Right." Hotaru added.

"You too Hotaru!?!"

"See, you're annoying again."

"Waah! Do you really need to team up for that?!?" Mikan exclaimed.

"Shut up." Hotaru and Natsume said at the same time.

"Hey, don't be so hard on Mikan." Ruka said to the rescue.

"-Sniff-sniff-Thanks-Ru-sniff-ka-" Mikan managed to say.

"Err, welcome."

"This is pathetic." Hotaru said almost bored. Her cool eyes averted from Mikan to the bright sunset that was visible there at Central Town. Natsume smirked a bit before nearing Mikan while teasing her for being such a cry baby- that my friends is the closest possible way of Natsume Hyuuga comforting.

"C'mon, you look definitely ugly when crying." Natsume said convincing Mikan.

"Whatever." Mikan said while drying her baby tears. She made a bright smile- the kind of smile she displays every time she sees Howalons. Yep, the big, goofy, cheery, childish smile.

"Let's go home." Hotaru said nonchalantly

"Yeah, I guess we better go back now." Ruka added. The other two nodded in agreement.

* * *

Mikan crouched behind a stock of big wooden boxes. She had just accomplished her mission- stealing some powerful alice stones from the AAO. Now- the only thing left to do was to get the hell out of there. Judging by her current situation, getting out of the enemy vicinity unscathed will be not that usually easy.

The whole building was echoing with police-cars-like-sirens. Men were scattered in every corner and guess what- she has to pass them all.

"I'm gonna be late for class if I don't get out of here quick." She mumbled slightly. Out of the blue, she suddenly remembered that little stupid and also funny promise she hurriedly gave to Natsume before leaving.

_Flashback_

_11:30- half an hour before midnight; half an hour before Mikan's mission. _

_Natsume was quietly lying on the bed- Mikan's bed that is. His hands were on the back of his head, eyes absentmindedly staring at the ceiling. He looked at the messed up blanket beside him- that was where the idiot was sleeping before that stupid alarm clock did its annoying routine._

_The bathroom door made a familiar clicking sound and right then, he knew she was ready for her 'academic business'. Mikan emerged from the bathroom wearing a full silky black suit. She tied her hair in a neat ponytail, wore a somewhat ballerina looking flats and carried her mask by her left hand. She glanced at the digital clock by the wall- 11:40. Great, she still got a few minutes for a quick chat. She silently walked through the room and stopped to sit at the edge of the bed_

"_Uhm..." She mumbled trying to start a conversation._

"…"

"_Natsume…?" _

"…"

_Mikan now stared at him who is still staring at the dumb ceiling. "Do you want to say something?"_

_Natsume now looked back at her. "No." He answered flatly._

"_That's mean." She retorted._

"_You'll be late. Go."_

_Mikan sighed, hopefully, she thought Natsume would say something more, uhm, concerned._

"_Yeah, I guess so." She stood up and headed towards the balcony. She'll just skip from trees to trees until she reaches the academy gate- walking is not a normal thing to do on missions._

"_Polka." He blurted out._

_Mikan stopped dead in her tracks. She smiled a bit inside._

"_Be careful, and come back early." He said with a tone of –yes- concerned._

"_Don't worry Natsume-kun. I'll be back and we'll have breakfast together, promise." _

_Natsume just looked at her with a smirk. She smiled at that, the first time his smirk made her smile._

_End of Flashback_

"Damn! I'm definitely gonna be late for OUR breakfast at this rate." She said cursing.

She used her invincible alice to get past through tons of guards. No need to watch over sensors- they're all viciously alarming. Just then, something hit her at the back.

'_They could sense my alice, and I thought they were stupid enough not too.'_ Mikan thought as she bended feeling the pain all over her. Because of the pain, her body became visible again.

"A girl? Impressing..." She heard a masculine voice whisper. She looked up only to see a gorgeous tall male with copper hair and dark blue orbs.

With a sense of expertise, she quickly found out that the guy had for an alice- strength.

"You're from the Academy." He said as a matter of fact.

"None of your business." She said so casually while standing up, making a few paces between them.

"You screwed up with my business here." He replied coolly

"Sorry, but it's my business to screw up with other people's business."

His face made a smirk. "I like that. Anyway, why are you not using your teleportation alice to get out of here?"

'_How did he know I got that alice?' _

"I'm not that dumb not to know." He said.

'_He's a mind reader too?' _She asked herself confused. To save the problem, she scanned him again for any other Alice. It was positive- he only got the strength alice.

"I got my own sources." He said again almost knowing the confused look on her face. "And with you Shiro-neko always messing up with the AAO, it's no wonder how we got it."

"What do you want?" She asked cautiously.

"Nothing." He paused for a while. "Tight alice measures preventing you from teleporting?"

Of course Mikan knew about this. The AAO had a good alice nullifier for certain alices, probably created by her mom, but that's another story. The AAO won't really nullify completely all the alices in their area. Most of their powerful men are also alice users. So that's it, she can't use some of her alices because of that security system. She watched as the guy drew some electronic device out of his pocket and pushed some random keys.

He finished typing with the device and placed it back on his pocket. "There. You can teleport now."

Confused but happy for the chance, she found herself teleporting from the AAO base to the academy gate where Persona was waiting. After some fast talks, she headed back to her now empty bedroom. She glanced at the digital clock- 3:00 am.

Just enough for some quick nap and she could then fulfill her promised breakfast.

"Weird." She murmured thinking of the guy at the AAO building before falling on a deep slumber.

…**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading BUT DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW… **

**Nothing much to say… Drop by my other fic anyway, you know what it is…**

**SO SICK INLOVE is already updated with Chappie V…**

**Ton's of MIKANTSUME thingy's I must say… That ought to make you happy…**

**Love lots,**

**-aiyensakura02**


	9. Chapter 9: The New Guy

**MESSAGE: **I'm so **NUTS** for making this chappie while **MY EXAMS** is just a night away.

**SOMEBODY SCOLD ME REAL BAD. Haha!!!**

Well, nothing much to say. Me in a real hurry...

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine. Don't own it. Never will.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------

**CHAPTER IX: The New Guy**

"You're such a late riser." Natsume muttered to the sleeping girl occupying the bed.

As if never wanting her boyfriend to tease her off-guard, Mikan stirred up. The light was blinding her eyes and she squinted a lot while rubbing her eyes with her lazy hands.

"Hey, morning Natsume." Mikan said inserting a yawn somewhere in the middle of the statement.

Natsume smirked. "I just realized you look more idiotic in the morning."

"Meanie! Why do you always have a knack in ruining my morning?!?" Mikan retorted.

"Ruining? Remember who broke her promise just today?" He said mockingly.

"Promise? What promise?" She asked innocently.

Natsume narrowed his eyes.

'Promise…'

'Promise…'

'Promise…'

"Oh shoot!" Mikan suddenly exclaimed. '_Don't worry Natsume-kun. I'll be back and we'll have breakfast together, promise.'… _Those words echoed in her head. 'Oh no! How could I?'

"See?" Natsume mocked endlessly. That dark aura was all over him again. Natsume is definitely the last person she wants to mess up with promises. SHE. IS. DOOMED. BY. THE. DOOM.

Mikan tried to look the very least guilty while showing that cute innocent smile. Natsume raised a brow.

"Stop doing that. It's annoying." Natsume said.

This time, Mikan hugged her like a little girl. "Sorry Natsume please? I didn't really mean to. Honestly, sorry!"

"Hey, get off me. You think I'll just let it pass by this hug?" Natsume scoffed.

"Your mean. I said sorry already. How about this, I won't break this hug unless you forgive me."

'That's the worst blackmail I've ever heard.' Natsume thought. Actually, it was to his advantage. "Fine. Let's see who quits." He said while smirking.

"Pretty please!? Sorry!!!" Mikan begged desperately.

Natsume tried to hide his smile. 'She's so cute when trying hard.' Well, guess it's time to stop his little acting. "Alright. You're forgiven." He swore Mikan made the cheeriest smile.

"Arigato Natsume!" She chirped happily.

Natsume smirked again. He then turned around and walked away from her.

"Hey, where are you going?" Mikan asked.

Instead of walking to the door as Mikan thought, Natsume detoured on her kitchen and picked up a tray of what looked like… breakfast?

"Just imagine how noisy that tummy of yours would be without a breakfast." Natsume said knowing the surprised look on her face. He sat on the bed with an Indian position facing Mikan, the tray placed on his lap.

First shock, then smile, then a feeling of… touched. Mikan can't help but to smile at him ever so sweetly. 'Kami, my heart is melting right now. He's so sweet and kawai like this.' Mikan can't help thinking.

"Hey polka, don't look at me like that." Natsume said while hiding a blush.

"This is sweet of you pervert." Mikan said while pinching his cheeks. That made Natsume looked annoyed, cutely annoyed.

"Shut up. Eat or I'll burn this." Natsume said while pointing at the delicious food.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do you have to hold my hand and sway it all the time?" Natsume asked looking annoyed.

They were now heading to their first period in Class B.

"What's so wrong with that?" Mikan asked ignoring Natsume's mood.

"I definitely look idiotic." Natsume replied.

"Well sorry you're stuck with an idiot." Mikan looked at him, they were now just a meter away from the door. "You know Nat, you look cuter when annoyed." She laughed a little with her own statement.

"Baka." Natsume murmured as they both entered the door.

"Hey lovebirds, you're late for class." Mr. Narumi teased as they went inside the classroom.

The whole class made knowing looks.

"Shut up Naru." Natsume said dangerously. Mikan immediately dragged him to their seats as if never wanting for such commotion to take place.

"Sorry for being late Narumi-sensei." Mikan said apologetically as she sat on her chair while giving a dagger-sharp looks on Natsume.

Mr. Narumi sweat dropped, the class looked very much amused. "Well-" Mr Narumi said continuing his statement before the two, uhm, young couples entered. "As I was saying, today, there will be a new addition to your class. Hmn, I expected for him to arrive any second from now."

As if on cue, the door opened revealing a well-built tall male with copper hair and dark blue orbs. His composure was calm yet mysterious in the way those cool dark blue orbs looked. Honestly saying, he was a gorgeous male that now made the girls in the class blush madly. He stepped near Mr. Narumi.

"Oh, there you are." Mr. Narumi happily said as he welcomed the new student. "Class, I would like you to meet Rui Asato."

'He looks exactly like that guy.' Mikan thought worriedly in her mind

"What's his alice?" A boy in the back row asked.

Mr. Narumi looked at Rui silently telling him to answer the question. Rui had no choice but to answer. "Strength." He said in a bored tone.

'Strength??? Kami, could he be-' Rui gazed at the faces in the classroom. The moment his eyes fell unto Mikan, her mind quickly processed the memories of her latest mission.

"the guy who helped me escape at the AAO base…" Mikan muttered so low and shaky that even her seatmate, Natsume, couldn't hear…

…**To be continued…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Got to go for now. Still have to study Precalculus-Trigonometry AND History…**

**Need to study for that coveted high grades…**

**REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY EXPECTED… Haha…**

**Till next time,**

**-aiyensakura02**


End file.
